FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to novel film-forming, functionalized polymers having 1,2-dicarboxylic acid monoester groups.
Film-forming, functionalized polymers which have long been known are used for coating metals, papers and textiles and in the cosmetics industry, for example in hairsprays. Such polymers are also used in the pharmaceutical industry, for example for encapsulating or for immobilizing active substances. Electronic applications are, for example, in the area of NLO polymers, i.e. nonlinear optically active polymers, and of photoresists. In the latter case, mixtures of the polymers and photoactive, i.e. radiation-sensitive, components are used, for example for structuring semiconductor components. An important requirement here is a high transparency of the polymers at the exposure wavelength. Polymers which are used in the printing plate industry or in photocuring also have to meet similar requirements.
The preparation of monoesters of maleic acid copolymers and their use in photoresists is disclosed, for example, in International Application WO 96/24621. International Application WO 97/14079 likewise discloses the use of polymers having vicinal dicarboxylic acid monoester groups in photoresists. International Application WO 89/07786 describes the alcoholysis of copolymers of maleic anhydride and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons.